


Back to Reality

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [7]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Fear, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Handcuffs, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Kira Light (no word given)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxofthelawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luxofthelawliet).



> Prompt: Kira Light (no word given)

_Kira illuminates Light's dreams; unaware of L watching his hands fist, grin turn maniacal and then fade away as reality slips him back into consciousness with the clank of metal._


End file.
